<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insignia of a Hero by MrBalkanophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617579">Insignia of a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile'>MrBalkanophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Lost in another world, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art perché quest'anno al Decimo Big Bang Italia di Lande Di Fandom c'era un gran bisogno di Cover Art. *ride* Potrò essere un giudice discutibile, ma la storia è molto carina, quindi <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_10ed/works/20287048">andatevela a leggere</a> subito dopo aver dato un'occhiata qui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insignia of a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/gifts">Sango</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287048">La Città del Drago Bianco</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango">Sango</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ho seguito l'ispirazione che mi ha portato al <em>fantasy</em> di fine anni novanta, che poi è quello che ho vissuto con maggiore intensità - qualcuno potrebbe vederci anche un tocco di Sir Richard Garfield e dei suoi giochi a tema. Mi piaceva pensare che fungesse contemporaneamente da copertina del fanwork e da "targa commemorativa" dell'altro mondo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>